


Morale Booster

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay notices Sabal is suffering from a lack of morale. Together, they work out a solution that benefits them both.





	Morale Booster

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to finish, but now it's finally done. Whew.

Ajay sighed. He couldn't sleep. The weight of killing was bearing down on him again, worse than usual. Normally it was fine, but tonight…

He sighed as he wandered around Banapur, inhaling the night air. He was just about to turn around and start wandering in another direction when he heard the moan.

“Oh, yes!” Amita? Was she…? Ajay flushed, walking away faster until he couldn’t hear her anymore. He decided to just sit in his house until he finally passed out from exhaustion.

***

“Good morning, Ajay!” Amita beamed at him, and Ajay nodded curtly as he walked by.

“Brother.” Ajay and Sabal shared similar exhausted nods. The Golden Path was suffering, it was obvious. They were grumbling and complaining more than usual, mostly because Sabal was clearly disheartened. They’d made no progress in opening up the North, and Pagan was no closer to being dethroned. The long struggle and lack of results was starting to take its toll on Sabal. He was snapping at people more often, his eyes were often sparking with electricity, daring anyone and everyone to challenge his orders, and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Sabal’s drop in mood was taking its toll on the soldiers, which only made things worse.

“Sabal…” Ajay ventured after another meeting, “Do you...want to talk?”

“No I don’t want to talk, I want fucking RESULTS!!!” Ajay waited in silence until Sabal finally sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry, brother, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’ve been...stressed.”

“I know,” Ajay responded, “Don’t worry about it.”

“The worst part of it is,” Sabal continued, his voice louder, “That Amita isn’t upset at all! How is she taking this setback better than I am? How?! She’s getting her kicks from laughing at me, I know it.”

“No, she’s been getting laid,” Ajay said airily, trying not to let his disapproval creep into his voice. Amita was more than welcome to sleep with whomever she pleased, but did she have to be so loud? Half the village could have heard her! Sabal, meanwhile, stared at him.

“Getting laid?” He said, eyes wide, “You don’t mean…”

“Having sex? Yeah, that’s what I mean. I heard her last night while I was out walking. She was pretty loud. It’s a pretty good coping mechanism, hard to be in a bad mood after a good orgasm.” Sabal scoffed.

“You might be right. Now that you mention it, I haven’t had anyone in my bed since I started fighting for the Golden Path.”

“Same here. I can only dream of having a nice, strong man on top of me.” 

“A...man...you prefer…?” Ajay cleared his throat, realizing what he said.

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, I do. I don’t mind women, but they tend to be...loud, and that’s not my thing.” Sabal chuckled.

“I agree that women tend to be hard to keep quiet. Well then...since you’re missing the feel of a strong man on top of you, and I’m missing the feel of a warm man underneath me...perhaps we could help eachother out.” Ajay looked up, shocked.

“You mean-”

“What do you say, brother?” Sabal was right there, staring into his eyes, and Ajay saw an intensity that made heat pool in his nether regions.

“I...y-yeah. Yeah, sure.” Sabal smiled gently and he leaned in, pressing his mouth gently to Ajay’s trembling lips. When Ajay made no move to pull away Sabal deepened the kiss, his hand tracing its way down Ajay’s body. Ajay shuddered and moaned, his body swaying, and Sabal guided him to the wall for support.

“It has been a while for you, hasn’t it?” Sabal asked quietly. Ajay choked on a moan before answering.

“Long time,” he gasped, shuddering violently, and Sabal nodded.

“Then I promise to be gentle. You’re clearly very sensitive.” 

“Th-thanks…” Sabal pulled away, kissing Ajay on the cheek.

“Now...you have a home, don’t you? Outside Banapur? Somewhere quiet so we won’t be discovered? We should practice more discretion than Amita, set an example.” Ajay nodded, getting his bearings.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’ll go there now.” Ajay shifted, trying to look normal, and Sabal took his arm, leading him outside and down a back alley where there was nobody.

“I’ve been here longer than you; I know where nobody walks,” he said, and Ajay nodded gratefully, not trusting himself to speak. They took a nearby vehicle there, the vibrations of the car driving Ajay insane. Sabal was similarly affected, his lips pressed into a tight line to keep from expressing his frustration. When they arrived they went right in and up to the loft, Ajay panting as he sat on the bed.

“Next time, we have to plan this. I’m not making that trip half hard ever again.” Sabal laughed brightly, sitting next to him.

“I agree. I thought I was going to scream, and I’m not the one who’s oversensitive from denial.” His eyes softened. “Ajay...let me help you.” Ajay nodded and Sabal kissed him again, laying him back on the bed and reaching down to stroke his member. Ajay cried out and Sabal shushed him, kissing him softly.

“Sabal!”

“I know, brother. Just relax and let it come.”

“Ah!” Sabal stroked him slow and firm, and Ajay was all but screaming with desire as he lost himself to the pleasure. Finally Sabal’s firm, rough hands pushed him over the edge and he cried out as he released. He shuddered as he came down, Sabal stroking his hair the whole time.

“Feel better?” Sabal asked.

“Much…but...I still want…”

“I know. Don’t forget, I need my release as well.” Ajay smiled.

“I haven’t forgotten. I want to please you too…” Sabal smiled, kissing Ajay deeply and stroking the side of his face.

“I’m glad to hear you say that. First, though, we need to get you hard again.” It wasn’t very difficult for Ajay to get hard; the weight of Sabal’s body pressing down on him, and his deep, intimate kisses were more than enough to have Ajay squirming. When he was fully hard again, Sabal took extra time, just kissing him. Only when Ajay was half losing his mind did he move, sucking on his fingers and pressing one inside Ajay.

“Oh, yes…” Ajay rocked back against Sabal’s fingers, moaning quietly the whole time. Sabal chuckled.

“So eager, Ajay...how long have you been dreaming about this, exactly?”

“The day I met you…” Another chuckle as Sabal added a second finger.

“You could have asked. I would have been more than willing to help had I known your morale had been suffering. My morale hasn’t been doing the best, we could have helped each other long before now.” Ajay moaned, unable to respond, and Sabal added a third finger, shifting a little with impatience.

“Almost done, Ajay,” he murmured, “Soon, we’ll both have our release.” 

“Please hurry…” Ajay whimpered, shuddering violently as Sabal stroked that little bundle of nerves he hadn’t felt in a long time. Finally Sabal couldn’t take it anymore. He unzipped his pants, giving himself a few slow strokes to ease the pressure, and then lined himself up with Ajay’s entrance. 

“Ready?” He asked, and Ajay nodded, swallowing. He was nervous, afraid it would hurt. It really had been a long time for him. Too long. Sabal sensed his anxiety and kissed his forehead gently.

“Relax, Ajay. I said I would go slow, and I meant it. Tell me if the pain becomes unbearable.” He slid one of his hands over Ajay’s, and Ajay tangled their fingers immediately, squeezing anxiously. Sabal carefully cupped Ajay’s cheek then pressed forward, feeling himself penetrate the tight ring of muscle.

Ajay groaned, untangling their hands to wrap his arms around Sabal as his body shook.

“Relax, Ajay, relax,” Sabal insisted, stilling, “I know it’s been a while, but I won’t hurt you. Breathe, Ajay, take deep breaths.” Ajay hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until then. He breathed in and out, forcing himself to relax. 

“Ready?” Sabal asked when he felt Ajay loosen around him. Ajay took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s been a while, just needed to remember to relax.” Sabal nodded, smiling brilliantly, and Ajay sighed as Sabal began to move. He hummed, the sound morphing to a quiet moan. Sabal grunted as he pulled out and thrust back in, and Ajay shuddered when Sabal hit against the bundle of nerves on the first try.

“Damn...you’re good,” Ajay grunted, and Sabal chuckled breathlessly.

“There’s a reason sex is good for morale,” he responded, thrusting again.

“Fuck, yes...go faster, Sabal, I can’t wait anymore…”

“Desperate?” Sabal asked, outright grinning now. He sped up the pace, leaning down to give Ajay a messy kiss. “Me too.” Now pounding into Ajay, their words were lost to gasps and grunts and moans.

“Sa...ahhh…” Sabal knew what he was trying to say. He kissed Ajay deeply, hips snapping as he desperately sought his own completion. 

“Sabal...t-touch...fuck…!” Sabal wrapped his hand around Ajay’s member, squeezing and rubbing at the tip, and that was all Ajay needed. He burst, back arching as he choked out a cry and came onto his stomach. Sabal cursed, following right then and groaning as he shoved himself into Ajay one last time before stilling, panting heavily. He slipped out, collapsing beside Ajay and kissing Ajay’s cheek gently.

“Shit...that was good,” Ajay panted, and Sabal nodded.

“I’m glad.” Sabal closed his eyes then, pulling Ajay close.

“Normally I’d prefer to cuddle more, but...I haven’t slept in weeks…” Ajay smiled, nuzzling into Sabal’s chest.

“I get it. Goodnight, Sabal. See you tomorrow.”

***

“Ajay, Sabal! We’ve been looking for you! Where have you been?”

“We both decided our sour moods were negatively affecting the Golden Path, so we...took a short holiday. Tell the men to keep their chins up, we’ll get Pagan someday soon with Ajay here to help us.”


End file.
